Deleted Scenes from The Prince of Tennis Manga
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Jin is an unusual girl who can make the usually cold Echizen Ryoma smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Deleted Scenes in Mangas of Prince of Tennis**

**Note: Prince of Tennis is not mine. This is just a product of my imagination.**

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of the racket hitting the balls were heard at the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen. It was just a normal day except for a girl watching the regulars train. She was wearing a brown shorts and a pair of white shoes.

Echizen was just done playing with Momoshiro and they were hand shaking when the girl suddenly opened the gate of the court and ran towards him.

_"Ryo-chan!"_, she screamed as she ran. Her white vest was fluttering behind her.

Echizen looked and after seeing the girl, he opened his arms as if waiting for the girl to jump into his arms and she did. "Ryo-chan, you were awesome!" she said with a lot of enthusiasm as she embraced the boy. She has long, black hair, light green eyes and fair skin. She was just a little smaller than Ryoma.

The chibi of Seigaku simply smiled as he held the girl in his arms.

The regular members and the other club members looked at the two kids embracing each other. Tezuka, who usually doesn't care whatever his subordinates do, actually looked at them too; with a curious look at that! He looked at the girl and noticed something about her but didn't say anything.

The girl let go of Echizen. "Hey, let's go on a date! I'm starving!" she said (this is in English; note that the anime was originally written in Japanese)

Echizen smiled oh-so-sweetly. Momoshiro and the others were shocked but didn't say a word. "Sure, why not?" (also in English) he said. "I'll just change my clothes so will you wait for me, Jin?"

Jin smiled back. "Of course!" she said as she took his cap and wore it on his head; covering the top of her long, black hair.

"Is she O-chibi's girlfriend?" Kikumaru whispered to Fuji as he looked at the girl standing at the middle of the court.

Fuji simply smiled. "Well, she's pretty and charming. That wouldn't be shocking." he answered as he started walking towards Jin. "Hi!"

Jin looked up at Fuji then smiled. "Hello!"

Fuji leaned down and offered his hand. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, third year."

Jin accepted the hand shake gladly. "I'm Jin Charleston. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Echizen came out of the locker room with his clothes changed. He walked up to Tezuka to say that they were leaving. After that, he walked towards Jin and Fuji. "Fuji-senpai..." he looked at Fuji then to Jin. He laid out his hand to Jin. "Let's go!"

Jin smiled at him and took his hand and they walked away together.

Momoshiro and Eiji looked at each other then smiled mischievously. They nodded in agreement without even saying anything but before they could even do anything, Fuji held both their arms. "I'm coming with you and so will they." he said as he looked at Inui, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Tezuka.

Oishi, Kawamura, Inui and Kaidoh were easily convinced; just by Fuji's sadistic smile towards them. Tezuka, on the other hand, wasn't. Fuji had to drag him.

"Fuji, Fuji, what do you think are you doing?" Tezuka asked as he was being pulled by the short brunet.

"Tezuka, if you really do not want to come, you could have just pulled your hand and walked away." the brunet said with his usual friendly smile.

The Seigaku regulars looked at their captain. It was true. Fuji had a point. If he had not wanted to come, he could have just pulled his arm away from Fuji and the brunet wouldn't have the courage or the strength to force the captain. Tezuka sighed as he let himself be dragged around by the prodigy. He noticed that they were walking towards their favourite restaurant. They hid behind the bushes by the window of the restaurant and watched the two youngsters interact with each other.

The Seigaku members, except Tezuka and Fuji, reacted when Echizen gave a slice of cake to Jin using his own spoon. Fuji was so extra ordinarily quiet.

Even after the meal between Jin and Echizen, they still followed them home.

"Is he going to take her home?" Momoshiro asked.

Eiji looked suspicious. "But O-chibi is still so young!" he said.

Oishi and the other members just shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Echizen went to school early in the morning with Jin following him around. He spoke to the principal of the school to allow Jin to be in his class as an exchange student and immediately got the 'yes' the moment he said that Jin was from America who was doing some research for her school.

Jin was introduced to the class as an exchange student and immediately, the boys in his class were infatuated with her. She insisted on sitting beside Echizen so the whole time, Echizen was slowly being killed in the minds of his boy classmates.

Just as the first period started, Jin and Echizen were already sleeping their butts off which got the teacher pissed off not at Jin but at Echizen. The classes went on normally until third period, Math. The teacher was so pissed off that he actually called Jin.

Jin woke up and looked drowsily around. "Somebody called for me?" she asked as she pointed to herself.

Something was slammed against a table at the front of the class which made her flinch. "I did." the teacher said. He was a middle-aged, four-eyed man who looked like he'll eat anybody he sees. "Answer this problem!"

Jin looked at the problem written on the board. "Me? Are you sure?" she asked.

The veins on the teacher's forehead started twitching. "Just answer the problem!" he screamed.

Echizen woke up because of that at the same time as Jin stood up to answer the problem at the board. She wrote her solution so gracefully that the whole board was filled with her writings.

"WoooooW!" the students reacted as she finished writing.

The teacher's mouth was agape at what he saw. The solution she used was usually used by pro mathematicians. It was also complicated that it looked as if it came from Einstein's book of solutions.

"Can I get back to my seat, sensei?" she asked with an angelic smile.

"Y-yes." the teacher answered as he kept staring at the solution.

She walked back to her seat with a proud smile.

"Seriously?" Echizen asked.

She simply smirked at him which was answered by another smirk from Echizen.

"Show off." Echizen whispered.

Echizen went to his usual after-school practice while Jin was walking around the school.

Jin was walking alone behind the tennis male team's locker room when two girls approached her. She immediately smiled but one of the girl didn't look happy at all while the other one seems shy.

"Hey, who do you think you are to talk to Ryoma-my-love so casually? You're not even a member of his fans club!" Tomoko said with her high-pitched voice.

_Ryo-chan has a fans club?! Now, I'm really envious!_ She thought. She smirked. _So this is __**the **__Tomoko he was talking about! And that girl..._ she looked at Sakuno. _Must be Ryuzaki Sakuno._ "Hey!" she called for the shy girl. "Who do you think you are to like Ryo-chan?"

The two girls flinched at the tone of her voice. They didn't know that the innocent looking kid was actually a little devil. Her voice was mean and so was her look towards Sakuno.

Tomoko was about to answer when Echizen showed up.

"Jin, what are you doing?" he asked.

The little devil simply smiled at Echizen. He slightly flinched but didn't say anything. "Nothing, Ryo-chan!" she said as she wrapped her arm around Echizen's arm.

The two of them walked away without looking back.

Fuji, who was actually following Echizen smiled. _So that's how it is..._ He thought. He smiled at the two girls. He whispered something to them before he followed the two other kids again.

* * *

Jin watched as the team played with each other. She looked as if she was mentally filming the games. Fuji tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm...? Yes?" she asked without looking at the tensai.

"Wanna play with me?" he asked. He knew that the girl played tennis because of how she moved.

"Huh?" Jin asked, still not looking at the tensai because she was too caught up with the game between Oishi and Tezuka.

The brunet smiled but in reality, the nerves on his forehead were starting to twitch.

"Jin!" Echizen called.

Jin looked at Echizen. "Yes?"

"Fuji-senpai is talking to you, dummy." he said.

"Huh? Who?" the girl asked as she looked at the taller guy behind her. "O-oh! I'm so sorry!" she said.

Fuji simply smiled. "It's okay. So, do you want to play with me or not?" he asked.

Jin stared at the guy. Then she remembered that she had watched him play against Echizen the other day and he was good. "How do you know that I played tennis, senpai?" she asked.

The tensai simply shrugged.

She smiled. "Okay, then. I will play with you." she said as she walked towards her bag. She took a green-colored racket and waved it around as if trying to figure out what to do with it. She looked at Echizen and walked towards him. "Hey, let me borrow a t-shirt and shorts." she said.

"What? Don't you always bring your extra clothes?" the chibi asked.

"Yes but a while ago, Jiro* accidentally tripped and got dirt on her clothes so i had to let her borrow my clothes."

"Jiro again?"

"Hey, she's my best friend! And might I remind you that she's better than I am when it comes to tennis?"

"Whatever, Jin." the older chibi said as he walked to the locker room to get shorts and a t-shirt for the younger chibi. He threw it at her without any compassion.

"Sheesh..." Jin stuck out her tongue at him before going to the comfort room to get changed.

She got out wearing Echizen's red t-shirt and white shorts nicely. It was as if it was made for her to wear.

"I just realized that you've grown." Echizen said as the younger chibi walked towards them.

Jin looked at him. "What are you talking about, Ryo-chan? I've always worn your clothes even before of course they fit me perfectly. You're not as huge as Ryoga-nii, after all."

Echizen didn't say a word. He simply watched as the tensai and Jin entered the court.

* * *

*Jiro- Jin's friend from America. She'll soon be seen in 'Seigaku plus two' series that i'll soon write so please read it in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fuji Syuusuke and Jin Charleston went to the court. The girl chibi held out a coin.

"Which?" she asked.

The tensai simply smiled. "Heads."

Jin flipped the coin and they watched it roll in the air before finally taking its way back down. The coin bounced twice at it hit the pavement then finally ending to a halt.

"Heads." Jin said as she picked the coin up and showed it to Fuji. "You're choice."

"You serve." the tensai said.

Jin simply smiled. "Please go easy on me." she said with a small bow of her head. She turned around and walked towards the right part of the service area. She raised her left hand signalling that she's about to serve.

Fuji nodded.

She tossed the ball up and positioned herself. She hit it with such power that even the tensai was unable to return it.

Fuji blinked a few times before smiling again, his Pacific blue eyes showing in the process. It sent shivers along Jin's spine.

Fuji played with vigour and elegance that it sent such a huge impact on Jin. Jin, on the other hand, showed power and control over her shots. She made sure that every one of her shots was within the singles court. It was a habit that hasn't been gotten rid of ever since she was little.

"Game, Fuji! 4 games to 3!" the umpire announced. "Charleston to serve!"

Jin took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. _It's been a long time since I last used this. I hope it works._ She tossed the ball up and the moment it stopped going up, she hit it.

Fuji prepared himself to hit the ball but as the ball bounced, it took a wild turn towards his face. He was forced to dodge and was not able to hit it.

"15-love!" the umpire announced.

"W-was that a twist serve?" Kawamura Takashi asked.

"I... I guess so." Momoshiro Takeshi answered, equally shocked as his teammates.

"Was the ball moving in the air just now?" Kikumaru Eiji asked.

Jin sighed. _It seems that I can still use it._ She smiled at Fuji as she signalled for the next serve.

Fuji prepared himself again. _This time, I will definitely return it!_ He thought with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Jin smirked as she tossed the ball in the air.

"He won't be able to return it." Echizen murmured which caused his teammates to look at him.

"What do you mean, Echizen?" Kawamura asked.

Echizen watched Jin hit the ball. _Her position... Her stance... everything seems to be out of place..._ "It's the ball." he said as the ball bounced in front of Fuji and just as he predicted it, the tensai was not able to hit it.

"What? What, What?" Eiji asked.

"The rotation of the ball is out of place. It is not like my twist serve. And... it's moving in the air."

"Huh?"

"The rotation of the ball is indeed 'out-of-place' if we would compare it to Echizen's." Inui Sadaharu said as he pushed his eyeglasses up. "In Echizen's Twist Serve, the rotation of the ball is the main reason why it takes a wild turn thus sending the ball towards the opponent's face but in Jin-chan's Twist Serve, the rotation of the ball is only a secondary reason for the wild turn of the ball."

"What?" Momoshiro asked.

"It means that the reason why the ball is taking a wild turn is force of the wind." Echizen answered. "Technically, her serve is just a simple one but if you watch her arm when she does the Twist Serve, it makes a 90 degrees angle so once she hits the ball, it sends a sliding effect on it and thus giving it enough space to roll and have a rotation. This rotation simply gains speed by air."

"I still don't get it." Momoshiro said.

"Me neither." Eiji said.

"Me too." Kawamura agreed.

"It's simple physics." Inui said. "The force of the wind accumulated by the ball causes it to 'move' about in the air. It gets enough wind power while in the air then when it bounces, that wind power is releases thus the wild turn that it makes."

"She plays softball and baseball. She likes science and I know that she can use her intelligence in a game like this but to think that she was able to pull off something like that was shocking."

"Game, Charleston! 4 games all!" the umpire announced. "Fuji to serve!"

Fuji served, expecting Jin to return his service so he positioned himself at the end line.

The game went on until '6 games to 4' was achieved.

Fuji won. He used his triple counters on the girl in just one rally and that was already on the match point. He smiled at Jin who was practically pouting. _Wow! I thought only Tezuka can counter my Triple Counters._ He thought as he walked towards the net and offered his hand to the girl chibi.

Jin smiled back as he accepted his hand and shook it. "Thank you, Fuji-senpai." she said.

"Thank you too, Jin-chan." Fuji replied.

They walked towards the benches and drank water.

Echizen went to the court holding his racket. "Jin, one set with me." he said with a commanding tone.

Jin looked at Echizen. "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am so come on now." he said with an irritated tone.

The girl walked towards the court again and stood in front of him. "Which?" she asked again as she showed him the coin.

"Heads."

She flipped the coin and it turned until it bounced off the pavement and stopped. "Tails." she said as she picked it up and showed it to him. "You serve."

Echizen just nodded as he walked to the service area. Jin stood at behind the end line.

Echizen signalled Jin about his service. Jin simply nodded.

Echizen showed her his Twist Serve.

Jin was not able to return it. She only managed to stare at Echizen. "Cool!" she murmured to herself.

The first set score went to Echizen.

Jin is next to serve. She moved her racket to her left hand which had the audience and even Echizen shocked. She signalled Echizen that she'll serve.

She tossed the ball up followed by a jump and she hit the ball. The ball bounced in front of Echizen then it took a wild turn to the left side of his face. "What the-!" he exclaimed as he dodged the ball.

"Wah! Twist Serve!" Kikumaru said.

"It's not the same as she showed me a while ago." Fuji said.

"Huh? What do you mean, senpai?" Momoshiro asked.

"That's a real Twist Serve but I think she modified it to her own convenience. Just like Echizen's Twist Serve, she uses the hand that is not really her dominant hand to give it an abnormal rotation."

The second set score went to Jin. At the start of the third set, she had used her left arm as her weapon.

"Wait! Is she left-handed?" Kawamura asked.

"Just as I thought." Fuji said. "This means that she just played me. That little brat..." a dark aura came out of Fuji's body that Eiji and the others had to hide behind Tezuka to prevent themselves from getting killed by the sadistic tensai.

It was a game of pride. Neither one was letting the other win easily. They gathered set scores in alternation.

Jin surprisingly used the techniques she learned efficiently. She used Momoshiro's Dunk Smash, Kaidoh Kaoru's Boomerang Snake, Oishi Shouichirou's Moon Volley, Fuji's Triple Counters and even Tezuka's Tezuka Zone and Zero Shiki Drop.

They arrived at a tie breaking set. Echizen used his Drive A and B, Cyclone Smash and used his teammates' counters too.

"5 all!" the umpire announced. "Echizen to serve!"

Echizen sighed. He took a ball from his pocket. He looked at Jin who was already panting like he is.

He used Fuji's 'Disappearing Serve'. It was a service that is done by twisting the ball as you let it go and let gravity work its magic on it.

Jin prepared for the serve as she smiled. She can return this and she'll win. But as she swung her racket, the ball disappeared then suddenly reappeared behind her.

"6-5!" the umpire announced.

Echizen prepared for the next serve again. He used it again and just like the first one, Jin was not able to hit it.

The girl stood there, shocked. She lost. She can't believe it. She lost.

Echizen walked towards Jin. "Nice game!" he said as he offered his hand for a hand shake.

Jin pouted. "Aah! I lost!" she said as she sat on the floor. "That's unfair! You used a weird technique just now, Onii-chan!"

"Hey, stop acting like a baby. Stand up!" Ryoma said.

"I don't wanna! I want another round! I'm gonna beat you!" she whined.

"Stop it!"

His teammates walked towards them with smiles on their faces.

"Umm... Echizen... there's been a question running in our minds." Eiji said.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked as he pulled the still whining Jin up.

"What exactly is your relationship with Jin?" Momoshiro asked.

"Huh?" Ryoma looked at his senpais.

Jin started to giggle. "You really are slow, aniki." she said. She looked at Ryoma's teammates. "I'm his younger sister."

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttt?" they all reacted except, of course, Fuji and Tezuka.

"Didn't I tell you that she's my younger sister?" Ryoma asked.

"But isn't her name Jin Charleston?" Kaidoh asked.

"Oh, that's my American name. My real name is Echizen Ryojin." she said with a smile.

"Wow. So that's the reason why you two are so close." Kawamura said.

"Uh-huh." Jin nodded.

"I have another question." Oishi said. "Are you a lefty or not?"

"I can use both of my hands in anything. But I was born a lefty but it seems that even my dear older brother didn't know that." she said. "What a shame."

Ryoma didn't say anything until he remembered something. "Where is aniki anyway? Shouldn't he be with you everywhere you go?"

"Oh, yeah, Ochibi has another sibling except Jin-chan. Ryoga-san, isn't it?" Eiji said.

Jin smiled. "Yes." Then a dark aura suddenly enclosed her. "About him... he... he..."


End file.
